Rise and Fall of the Rebels
by PhoenixPatronus
Summary: "Let me tell you: I'm not some sort of hero or anti-hero or protagonist or antagonist or anything, really. I'm normal. No, not some romanticized kind of normal either. If fate hadn't worked in its bizarre way I would've watched the rise and fall of the Nazi Empire on the sidelines. Where I always stand." Edited version of Thorns of a Rose.


A/N: Hey guys! Modern Ece update: It's the 8th of December 2013, more than two years since Thorns of a Rose was published and I've improved immensely since then. I decided to edit the chapters and maybe even continue the story after I'm finished with my other story, Dear Muriel, which I'm currently writing. I'll be editing the grammar as much as the plot, just keep that in mind. There might be quite a bit of changes. You can find the original version on my profile. Read, review, enjoy!

* * *

**Prologue**

**Or**

**Perfectly Normal**

* * *

My mother is bloody fascinating.

She really is.

I suggest you dial X-Factor immediately if your mother can fit the whole Weasley-Potter family in her tiny flat in London, not to mention cook for them.

I call _that_ talent, ladies and gentlemen.

I might or might have not gotten my Prefect's Letter last night and that might or might not be the reason my family has completely lost it. You might argue that it's something worth celebrating but I beg to differ. With all due respect to my lovely parents, they would've beheaded me if I hadn't got that letter last night. The moment I popped out of my mum's vagina, I was expected to succeed in, well, every part of life. So, no, it wasn't some sort of pleasant surprise for any of us.

Oh, well. Between the looks of hurt and disappointment in my parents' eyes or a giant celebration feast with the family, I'd take the latter any day.

"Who's 'the family'?" you lot might ask. Believe me, I'd love to sit and explain in great detail what a pain in the ass slash blessing my giant family is, but that's not how stories work. You'll learn all about my family, friends, and of course, me along the way. Be patient and you'll soon listen to the most fascinating tale of the century.

The tale of how I, the awfully average Rose Nymphadora Weasley, bit off more than I could chew. How I, the symbol of monotony, had to carry the weight of the world on my shoulders.

Very unwillingly so.

Let me tell you: I'm not some sort of hero or anti-hero or protagonist or antagonist or _anything_, really. I'm normal. No, not some romanticized kind of normal either. I'm normal. Just as normal as the next teenager. In fact, the only reason I got mixed up with this drama is because of a boy.

Yes, a boy.

I wasn't involved in the prophecy because of my outstanding abilities or heroic nature. It was all because I was nice to this one kid in Slytherin. The kid in Slytherin? No, he wasn't Scorpius Malfoy. He was someone completely different and if fate hadn't worked in its strange way I would've watched the rise and fall of the Nazi Empire on the sidelines.

Where I always stand.

But, no. Fate decided to stir things up a bit and push me under the spotlight.

I'm getting ahead of myself. These don't happen until two years. So why don't I start the tale from where things get heated? Because, for you to comprehend the nature of myself, my family, my friends, and everyone else who played an important role in this tale, we have to start from the beginning.

From the glorious summer before fifth year when everything was perfectly normal.

When everyone was perfectly normal.

When my biggest concern was whether or not I had unrequited feelings for my best mate or how we were to study giant spiders in Care of Magical Creatures Class.

Back when I could sit in my room with my cousins, enjoy a bottle of Firewhiskey we'd _accio_'d from the kitchen, and have a lighthearted conversation about whatever.

Because two years from then, we'd be talking about—

No. No more spoilers. Will you patiently sit through this tale or shall I just tell you the ending and get it over with? No? Alright, then.

Sit tight and get ready to hear the baffling, shocking, marvelous tale of the rise and fall of the rebels.


End file.
